


Crystal Clear

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Complete, Established Relationship, Implied Slash, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Thorki - Freeform, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Thor is not crystal clear with Loki when it comes to Elementals.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Thor/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Crystal Clear

Flowering vines twined around half-crumbled marble columns as footsteps hurriedly crunched through dry leaves. "Loki? Loki?!" Thor panted as he found a bunch of leaves, dirt and shards of tile scattered around a faintly smoking hole an the abandoned banquet hall.

A familiar voice groaned, "Oh. If you ever do that again, I'm going to kill you." from within the hole. 

He crouched down, laughing near hysterically, and reached out. "I thought you were all about results, brother?"

Loki wiped soot from his face before accepting his hand. "I am, and they do not typically include hurling your own little brother through an artificial Earth Elemental you just set on fire with a lightning blast!" Loki glared at him, the green crystal's glow diminished to almost nothing as he held it. "How would you have felt if it were still alive and I a charred corpse instead?"

With a soft sigh, he cupped Loki's nape. "You know that I would fight the Norns themselves before I let that happen. I am sorry. I should have told you what I had planned. Can you forgive me?"

"No, apology not accepted."

Gently, he pressed his lips against Loki's. "I will let you do the planning from now on; I swear."

Loki's lips twitched into a small smile. "Perhaps you have some sense, after all, brother. Very well, I forgive you." Pale fingertips brushed against his palm before the crystal landed in it.

They stepped apart at the sound of multiple sets of boots crunching through the leaves.

"Ah-haha!" Volstagg roared, "Finally good enough to throw away, eh? Must be nice being useful for once, Loki."

"Come now, Volstagg, we never would have figured out it was a fake without Loki's magical expertise." Fandral chided the rotund, redheaded, Warrior and turned to Loki. "Thank you for the help, Loki."

"You're quite welcome, Fandral." Loki smiled brightly at the lean, curly blond.

Thor gritted his teeth, unconsciously shattering the crystal. Yes, Loki and Fandral rolled in the hay every once in awhile, but that didn't mean he approved. Loki was his, and if Fandral ever hurt Loki he'd find out very quickly what the inside of a lightning blast-filled tornado felt like.

At least when he and Loki returned home, they could take their time relaxing.


End file.
